Electrical and other types of utilities have boxes mounted both to the inside and to the outside of buildings through which the utility, such as electricity, passes. While the boxes typically have a security tag to show any tampering, the security tag is easy to break to gain access to the box. There is a growing problem of tampering with these boxes, including electric meters, to obtain services without being properly charged. While devices exist to decrease the likelihood of persons tampering with the box, the utility company has to balance the cost of installation with the cost of the stolen utility.